List of programs broadcast by Disney XD in the UK and Ireland
This is a list of programmes shown on Disney XD in the UK and Ireland. It does not include those shown only on Disney Channel, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic or, previously, Toon Disney. Current shows *''Aaron Stone'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge'' *''Goalmouth'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''K-9'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Max Steel'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Pokémon: Black and White'' *''Pokémon :BW Adventures in Unova'' *''Pokémon :BW Rival Destinies'' *''Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles'' *''Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Zeke and Luther'' Films Disney feature films *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Disney Channel Original Movies *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2000) *''Jump In!'' (2007) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2007) *''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' (2007) *''Minutemen'' (2008) *''Dadnapped'' (2009) *''Hatching Pete'' (2009) *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011) Disney XD Original Movies *''Skyrunners'' (2009) Marvel Comics films *''Ultimate Avengers'' (2006) *''The Invincble Iron Man'' (2007) *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (2008) Pokémon *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001, 2002) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002, 2003) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007, 2008) *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' (2008, 2009) *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' (2009) *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom(2011)'' *"Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice" (2013) Spy Kids *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Spy Kids 4'' Other films *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Garfield'' (2004) *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' (2006) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Robots'' (2005) *''Seeing Double'' (2003)_ *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Thunderbirds'' *''Sky High'' *''Race To Witch Mountain'' *''Home Alone'' Disney XD Express Disney XD Express is a 15 min show aired on weekends. It is a mixture of different 10 min shorts series combined into one program. the show consists of: *''Beach Soccer'' *''Dance With Diversity'' *''World Record Attempt'' *''I've Got it the Star: Space Adventure'' Upcoming shows *''Chad Vader: Dayshift Manager'' *''S Club 7 Forever(Coming Summer 2015) Fox Kids/Jetix former shows These shows were formerly aired on Fox Kids (1996–2004), Jetix (2005–2009) and Disney XD (2009–present). *A.T.O.M.'' (returns) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Beast Wars'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Big Wolf On Campus'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Black Hole High'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Braceface'' *''Breaker High'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Care Bears'' (DiC episodes only) *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Chaotic'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Combo Niños'' *''Dark Oracle'' *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Dennis & Gnasher'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Diabolik'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Digimon: Data Squad'' *''Diplodos'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Eagle Riders'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Eerie, Indiana'' *''Escaflowne'' *''Fantastic 4'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Funky Cops'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Get Ed'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gogs'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Galactik Football'' *''Grossology'' (Now on POP) *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' *''Heavy Gear'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' (Now on POP) *''Inazuma Eleven(now on Citv) *Incredible Hulk'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Iznogoud'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Jellikins'' *''Jim Button'' *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' *''Jungle Tales'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Lockie Leonard'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''Magi-Nation'' (Now on Kix!) *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Marvel Action Hour'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Medabots'' *''MegaMan: NT Warrior'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Monster Warriors'' (Now on Kix!) *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''Moville Mysteries'' *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''Naruto'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''The New Addams Family'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (Now on Kix!) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Now on POP UK, Cartoon Network Asia and Disney Channel Asia) *''Pecola'' *''Pee Wee's Playhouse'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Pig City'' *''Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension'' *''Power Rangers'' (Now on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons and Kix!) *''Princess Sissi'' *''Pucca'' *''PXG'' *''Rayearth'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''RoboCop'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robot Wars'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Sam & Max: Freelance Police!!!'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Serven'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shin Chan'' *''Shinzo'' *''Ship to Shore'' *''Shuriken School'' *''The Silver Surfer'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''So Little Time'' *''Sonic X'' *''Spiderwoman'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Stoked'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Pig'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)'' *''Teknoman'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''The Tick'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Robots In Disguise'' *''The Triplets'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Uh Oh!'' *''Ulysses 31'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Walter Melon'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''The Why Why Family'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''The World of Tosh'' *''Wunschpunsch'' *''X-Press'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''The Zack Files'' Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels